After the Dragons
by Princess Leasha
Summary: Sequel to Playing with Dragons! Charlie and co after Romania.


_Hi everyone!_

_I have decided, after many, lengthy internal debates, that I am going to have a shot at a sequel to Playing with Dragons. Originally I planned to do this for NaNoWriMo and then have it all done so I could update frequently, but due to exams and what no, that is not feasible. Instead, I have decided to upload my first chapter for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! As usual, reviews are love, and that love may be the thing that gets me through exams! _

_Without further ado, I present to you the next stage in the Dragonsverse (thanks for the name Elliroc!), After the Dragons. If you haven't read Playing with Dragons I suggest you do so now __. _

_Princess Leasha.  
>xxx<em>

Charlie's POV

"It's you turn," Alexis grumbled, kicking me weakly.

"Mmmmm?" I asked groggily.

"Amber is crying. I got up last time so it's your turn now Char."

I grumbled as I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I headed out of the bedroom door and down the hallway to the nursery. I opened the door to see my beautiful 6 month old daughter sitting up in her cot crying. I picked her up, sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and gently started rocking. Amber continued crying as I started patting her back while rocking, talking to her softly, hoping she would go back to sleep so he could as well.

The crying continued. I sighed, pulling out my wand and casting a silencing charm on the room to allow Alexis and Lucas to sleep, there was no sense in the entire house being awake. I kept rocking gently and started singing to her softly, for some reason my tone deaf singing always seemed to calm her. After half an hour Amber drifted back to sleep. I slowly got out of the rocking chair and placed her gently in the cot. I crept quietly towards the door, stopping only to wave my wand twice, once to turn on the night light in the corner of the room and the second time to lift the silencing charm I had cast earlier. I closed the door silently behind myself before making my way back down the hallway. I paused at Lucas's door, gently pushing it open to reveal Lucas asleep on the floor. Despite the late hour, I smiled, shaking my head as I crossed the room to pick the sleeping boy up and put him back in bed, as I had done almost every night this week.

"Daddy?" Lucas asked sleepily, without opening his eyes.

"Yeah buddy, you fell out of bed again, I'm just going to tuck you back in. Go back to sleep."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Lukey," I said, kissing his forehead before pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

I straightened up and turned back towards the door, jumping a little when I saw a figure in the doorway. I crossed to the door, pulling it closed behind me.

"Lexy go back to bed. It's late. Well actually its early, its 2am."

"I know, I was just checking that you were okay with Amber."

I put my arm around her waist and led her back to our bedroom, "I was fine, she was just very restless but she went back to sleep eventually. And Lucas had fallen out of bed again so I had to stop to put him back in."

"You're a good daddy."

"And you're the best mummy ever," I said, kissing her and dragging her back into bed.

"That's good to know," she mumbled, burying her head in my chest before we both drifted back to sleep.

I was awakened three hours later by the loud alarm, also known as Amber Laura Weasley. I groaned as I rolled over to find Alexis looking at me expectantly.

"I got up last time," I pointed out.

"Yeah but you need to get up for work soon anyway so you may as well get up now," she countered.

"True. But I believe she is hungry and I'm not the one with the milk producing boobs."

She laughed, "Fair call. I still think you should get up, you can bring her to me."

I kissed her forehead before getting out of bed to get Amber. She smiled as soon as I opened the door, lifting her arms so I could pick her up. I went back to the bedroom, bouncing a very happy Amber as I went.

"Good morning princess," Alexis grinned at Amber as I handed her over.

Amber giggled as her mother showered her in kisses.

"While you feed Princess Amber, I'm going to go and make some food to feed us. What do you want, pancakes or bacon and eggs?"

"Bacon and eggs. If we have pancakes Lucas will end up having ice-cream for breakfast again."

I laughed, kissed my two favourite girls before going to start breakfast.

Half an hour later, I was seated around the dining room table with Alexis and a very sleepy Lucas while Amber played happily with her toys on the floor.

"Daddy, can I have ice-cream with my bacon?"

"No Lukey, you can't have ice-cream with bacon. It would taste disgusting."

"But I won't know how it tastes until I try it; you and Mummy are always telling me to try things before I say I don't like them."

I looked at Alexis, who had conveniently taken a sip of coffee to hide the smile spreading across her face and avoid getting involved in the discussion.

"Lucas, ice-cream isn't a breakfast food. If you really want to try bacon and ice-cream we can save a piece of your bacon and you can have it with your ice-cream after dinner tonight."

Lucas's brow furrowed for a few seconds while he considered the offer before he nodded. He carefully regarded his bacon before pushing one piece to the side of his plate.

"Is that the one you want for dessert?" Alexis asked.

"Yes please Mummy. The other ones are crispy so I want to eat them now, but that one will be okay for later."

"Sound reasoning," Alexis commented, without a hint of a smile, "I will put it in the fridge for you."

Alexis put Lucas's extra bacon on a plate and put it in the fridge before returning to her breakfast, not the slightest bit surprised that her son had declared that he wanted to try bacon and ice-cream.

"Lucas, what day is it today?"

"Ummm I think today is Tuesday Mummy."

She smiled, "Yes it is Tuesday, and what happens on Tuesday's?"

"Well Tuesday is a work day, so Daddy has to go to work. Is that right?" He asked, looking at me.

"Exactly right, I do go to work on Tuesday's. What do you do on Tuesdays?"

"Tuesday... Tuesday... I know! On Tuesday I go to Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop with Mummy while Amber goes to Grandma Weasley! And then on Tuesday night we have dinner at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house!"

"That's right! Today we go to Fred and George's shop all day!"

Lucas's smile fell suddenly, "But Mummy, if we have dinner at Grandma Weasley's, she will make dessert and if Grandma Weasley makes dessert that means that I won't be able to have my bacon ice-cream."

Alexis patted Lucas's shoulder gently, "I think if you are really, really good all day you might be able to have your bacon with a little bit of ice-cream when we get back from Grandma Weasley's dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm going to be a really good boy all day Mummy!" Lucas declared before finishing his breakfast.


End file.
